ABSTRACT Administrative Core Dr. James M. Wilson will serve as Director of the Administrative Core in his capacity as PI of the P01. Drs. Daniel J. Rader and Arthur Caplan are Associate Directors of this Core. The administrative home of the grant is the Gene Therapy Program (GTP) at Penn that is directed by Dr. Wilson. Administrative staff at GTP report to Dr. Wilson and will have complete responsibility for the administrative management of the P01. A number of mechanisms are in place to manage the science and interactions between the groups including an FH Team that is staffed with an experienced program manager and meets frequently. Several important internal and external committees provide oversight and advice including: Internal ? Shared Resource Committee of the School of Medicine that reviews the Vector Core annually, Management Committee of GTP that meets weekly; External - an External Scientific Advisory Committee and Ethics Advisory Board who meet with leadership of the P01 once per year.